Lost in the Dark
by overheat
Summary: [AUfic]Hinata as one night to save Naruto from the a cursed mansion. Will she be able to find Naruto and get out of there? CHAPTER 4 UP! Hinata is trapped in a well and her hope is wavering. Rated T because of content. A NaruHina fic.
1. The Monster in the Mansion

Here's a story involving Hinata searching for Naruto in a haunted house. I don't own Naruto and I'm not good with summaries either. Please read it all.

* * *

Hinata wakes up to an old dusty mansion that was placed in a forest of dead trees. She was shivering because something felt strange about this place. In her hand was a letter that was given send to her from Naruto earlier that week. It said that he was excited because he just won a huge mansion and that he wanted her to come over so that they could set up some things to throw a party with all their friends. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for him, but she thought it was odd because if she recalled correctly Naruto never entered any contest. 

The closer Hinata approached the house the more she felt uncomfortable. She couldn't get rid of the felling of dread that was slowly overcoming her as she stepped on the porch. She tried the front door and found that it was unlocked. She slowly grasped the knob and turned it to the right to open the door. She peeked in first and saw a huge dusty foyer. (A/N That's what you call the area next to the front door of a house.) "H-Hello?" Hinata called out, but didn't receive an answer. Slowly, she entered the foyer and shut the door behind her.

The foyer had some furniture in it that was covered in dust like someone used to live here. A chandelier hung on the ceiling of the room and covered the room in a dusty light. Hinata looked around the room for Naruto, but doesn't find him anywhere in there so she turns and goes down the hallway to the right of the front door. The hallway was lit by the moonlight coming through the windows. She walks at a slow pace do to how nervous she was to be in the house at a time like this. She turns around fast when she hears something scurrying across the floor, but doesn't find anything.

Hinata holds her hand over her pounding heart to try to calm down. She continues down the hallway past the windows making her shadow appear on the wall across from the windows. When she passes the third window she peeks at the wall and sees that her shadow has a form that isn't hers which startles her. She gets out of the light of the window then slowly gets back into the light only to see that her shadow is normal. She calms herself before continuing down the hallway. After a couple of turns she finds a door at the end of the hallway.

Hinata opens the door and enters a room the looks like living room. It has a fireplace that is lit, but there is no warmed coming from the flames. "That's odd. Why are the flames cold?" thought Hinata as she passed by the fireplace to the door across from the one she entered the room from. She was about to open it when she hears a disgusting chewing sound from the other side. With caution, she opens the door and peeks in to find a repulsive sight.

At the other side of the room about 18 feet from where Hinata was peeking into the room was a monster that looked like a cross between a human and reptile. The monster was covered in green scales that shined from the rooms light, several inch claws that could rip through metal without difficulty, and had eyes that were black like coal in a light less hole. It was chewing on the carcass of what look like a dead person. The body was covered in cuts that matched the monster's claws. It stops chewing when it turns it's head and sets its sights on Hinata.

The monster stands upright like a person and starts walking in the direction of Hinata. Hinata immediately shuts the door and turns around to run, but finds that the door to the hallway wasn't there anymore. She runs across the room to where the door was and feels the wall hoping that the wasn't door was really gone. She starts panicking when she can't find it and it gets worse when the monster breaks down the other door and enters the room with Hinata. The monster walks toward Hinata while making a gurgling sound as it reaches out with it's claws.

Hinata becomes terrified right then and tries to get away, but the monster traps her in a corner. Hinata stared at the monster with wide fearful eyes as it closes in and raises its claws. The last thing Hinata remembers was screaming as the monsters claws came down on her.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter. I might continue this story, but I want to see how many people are interested and want me to continue. Read and Review please! 


	2. Dr Unasareru Explains What's Happening

Here's chapter two of the story. It got a few good reviews so I decided to continue it after all. Anyway, this chapter goes deeper into Hinata's situation. Enjoy.

* * *

"AUGH" screamed Hinata as she sat up in a bed. She managed to calm herself enough to find that she is now in a bedroom. "You're finally up I see." Hinata looked to her left and saw a short, old man sitting in a chair next to the bed she was lying in. The man was wearing a white lab suit that went down to the black rubber shoes on his feet, had black shades like Shino's that hid his eyes, and white hair that swirled upward like an ice cream cone. 

"Who are you?" asked Hinata. "Where am I?"

"I'm Dr. Unasareru and you are in the bedroom of my abode. May I ask why you went into the mansion?"

"I was searching for Naruto. He told me to come over to this mansion to help him throw a celebration for winning this mansion. I'm Hinata by the way."

Dr. Unasareru rubbed his chin with his hand. "This is very bad Hinata." he said in a low voice. "I have a feeling your friend is in danger."

"What?" Hinata stammered with a shocked expression on her face. She lifts off the covers and stands up but, falls to back onto the bed from the sudden pain in her torso. She looks underneath her shirt and sees that her entire torso was covered in bandages. "But, how..." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence.

"You thought the monster that attacked was just a dream? No, it was real and it sliced you open pretty good. I was able to chase it off and get you out of the mansion. If I wasn't quick enough you would have died from blood loss." explained Dr. Unasareru.

"What happened to Naruto? Why was there a monster in that mansion? Why would someone give away a haunted mansion?" Hinata was scared that Naruto was in serious trouble.

"This wasn't the first time the spirits of the mansion gave it away as a surprise. They pick certain people and lure them into the mansion so they could get a hold of the them. Those that enter the mansion are never heard from again. Anyone else that wanders into the mansion are just side dishes from the spirits main entree."

"They're going to eat Naruto?! I need to find him right now!" Hinata ignored the pain in her torso and started to get up. She started staggering to the door when Dr. Unasareru grabs her arm and holds her back. "You're not going anywhere!" he shouted. "Didn't you hear what I said? It was a miracle I saved you the first time. If you go into there again there's no guarantee that you'll be saved again."

"I'm not going to leave Naruto in there. He is really important to me."

"Even if you do find him there's no way you'll get out of the mansion on your own. Haven't you noticed that the mansion itself isn't normal?"

"What do you mean?"

"The reason no has ever been able to escape the mansion is because the rooms are always changing positions . You can enter a bathroom from the dining room then, go back through the same door and find yourself in the kitchen. There's no way to know where you'll end up."

"I don't care. Naruto is really important to me so I'm going to save him."

"But, your wounds haven't begun to heal. Even if I was willing to let you go in you're in no condition to be moving around."

"I don't care. I'm still going."

Dr. Unasareru pauses not knowing what to say. He releases Hinata's arm and sighs. "Are you certain you want to do this now? Even when you know what the odds are of finding him are low and even less for saving him? Even through your wounds haven't started healing? Dispite all this you still wish to find him?" he asked. Hinata simply nodded in response.

"Fine, here." Dr. Unasareru hads Hinata a device that resemble a cell phone.

"A...cellphone?" Hinata asked with a puzzled expression as she takes it.

"Oh, it's far more advanced that it looks. It's been modified with all kinds of stuff that will allow me to keep track of you while you search for your friend. I have studied the spirits of this mansion for some time so if my suspisions are correct you will have about one night to safe Naruto."

"One night."

"They like to feed at the beginning of a day and it's 7:45 now. That's give you till sunrise tomorrow to safe him before it's to late."

"Okay." Hinata and Dr. Unasareru step outside of and face toward the mansion in the distance. "I'll stay here and give you whatever help I can. Don't forget that once you enter the mansion there's no chance of me being able to save you again should you get into trouble."

"I know." Hinata responded.

"Then good luck."

"Thank you."

Hinata starts walking toward the mansion with the want of saving Naruto burning her inwards like the spicy enchilada she had a for earlier that day for lunch. Or maybe it was the side effects of the enchilada. Either way Hinata was determined to save Naruto.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. What will Hinata encounter in her second and final time in the mansion? Read and Review please! 


	3. Reentering the Mansion

Here is chapter 3. By the way this story is themed around Luigi's Mansion a bit. But, I'm not going to make it entirely like that and Unasareru means "to have a nightmare". At least that what it said on the translator I used. I just chose the name because I thought it sounded cool. Now, onto the story.

* * *

Hinata opens the front door and enters the foyer area once more. She takes a look around to find that the furniture in the area has been changed around. She was already getting a bad feeling in her gut, but she continues walking slowly toward the door that was in front of her. She takes a quick peek to right to where the door to the hallway was the previous time and sees no door there. 

When Hinata was almost to the door a loud crash behind makes her nearly jump out of her skin. She slowly turns around and sees that the chandelier the was hanging on the roof of the room had crashed down about 6 inches behind her. She tried to calm down, but it was difficult after seeing that the chandelier was still emitting light even after the fall had twisted it up very badly.

Ignoring the fact that chandelier nearly crushed her, Hinata opens the door and enters what looks like a bedroom. The bed was average sized with white sheets and had a wooden desk next to it. She approaches the desk and opens the top drawer to find a flashlight. She takes it and presses a button which makes it turn on. _"This could come in handy."_ she thinks to herself as she puts it in her pocket.

Hinata shuts the top drawer and walks over to the door near the left side of the bed. She enters and finds herself in what looks like a dining room. The was a table that could seat ten people in the center and it had cabinets filled with fancy dishes set near the walls. She walks toward the covered tray in the center of the table. She sees a red liquid seeping out from under the lid which unnerves her a bit.

Hinata slowly reaches for the lids handle and grabs it tightly. She hesitates for a few moments before she quickly lifts the lid of the tray and lets out a scream. She backs up against the wall with wide, fearful eyes and slides onto the floor shivering in fear. On the tray was a severed human head that had an apple in it's mouth. It was covered in too much blood to tell if it was mal or female, but it didn't matter to her.

Hinata couldn't stop herself from shaking at the sight. She's was startled by a ringing noise and quickly realizes it was the cellphone in the her pocket. When a shaky hand she pulls it out and puts it next to her ear. "H-Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Dr. Unasareru.

"I-I-I s-saw s-something s-s-so t-t-terrible." Hinata couldn't stop herself from stammering.

"It's okay. I understand what you saw. The device shows me all that is in your surroundings. The head on the table is probably the previous victim of the spirits of the mansion."

"W-What d-do I-I-I d-d-do?" I-I'm r-r-r-really s-scared."

"I understand that, but you can't stay in that spot. My readings tell me that the spirits are aware of your presense in the mansion and are searching for you as we speak. You have to keep moving or you'll get killed."

"O-Okay."

"Be careful." Dr. Unasareru hung up after that.

Hinata tried to stand up, but had a difficult time because her legs wouldn't stop shaking. She staggers to the other door and enters what appears to be a kitchen. All of the cupboards are old and almost falling off their hinges. There was a table with a cloth over it near the wall for preparing food. She opens the frige and covers her nose to block out the horrible smell of moldy food. She looks around quickly and once she finds nothing of use, she closes it so she could breath again.

Hinata was going to look in the cupboards when she hears a banging on the door that leads to the dining room. Without hesitating, she quickly crawls underneath the table and peeks out from under the cloth which was about five inches off the ground. She sees the door burst open and standing there was the creature that nearly killed her last time she encountered it.

The creature starts staggering around the killing sniffing the as if looking for something. Hinata watched it while keeping silent as it started using its claws to tear of the cupboards. It also knocks some stuff onto the floor searching for whatever it was looking for. Hinata sees a large knife fall near her and quickly reaches out her hand from underneath the tablecloth and pulls it next to her.

The creature pauses for a second than turns toward the table and staggers to it. It reaches down with it's claws and lifts up the tablecloth to look underneath, but finds nothing underneath it. It puts down the tablecloth and looks up to see Hinata standing on the table where she thrusts the knife into the creatures forehead. It howls in pain and struggles to get the knife out of it's head while Hinata flees through the kitchen door and finds herself in a storage room.

Hinata starts climbing onto some boxes and gets onto the highest shelf behind some boxes as the creature knocks open the door with the knife still stuck in it's head. It makes a gurgling sound as it staggers around the room trying to remove the knife. After a short while it manages to remove the knife and tosses it away. It starts sniffing around the room for it new target.

Hinata peeks out from behind the box and watches it waiting for it to leave, but quickly gets behind the box right before the creature turns toward her direction. It turns around and stands still like a statue. Hinata looks at it with a curious eye wondering why it isn't moving anymore. She starts trembling when she sees the creature sinking into the floor at a steady pace. After a couple minutes it completely sinks into the floor leaving no trace of where it was orignally standing.

_"What?"_ Hinata thought. _"Where is it now?"_ She looks around the room but doesn't see the creature anywhere at all. She slowly stands up and starts to leave her hiding place, but she sits back down from a sharp pain in her chest which causes her to breath heavily. She had forgotten about the pain in her chest up till now and all the moving around made it worse.

Hinata sits there waiting for her breathing to slow, but doesn't know that it was a bad idea. While she tries to calm her breathing the creature slowly starts rising out of the ground right behind her. The creature didn't make the slightest sound as it rose up from the ground and slowly raised it's claws. Without Hinata knowing of it's presense, the creature swings it's claws down onto her...

* * *

I'm going to be doing the cliffhanger thing a lot to try to keep you readers on the edge. I hope this story is enjoyable and that you stayed tuned. Read and Review please! 


	4. Trapped in a Well

I wanted to state a few things. In this story Hinata isn't a ninja. If she was don't you think I would have had her use her byakugan on the monster instead of stabbing it with a knife? Also, the spirits are secretive about giving the mansion away. It was mentioned they choose their targets so they don't make a public news about it which is why nobody knows about it other than the one's that encounter the spirits. Also, if Hinata makes it out alive she would be the first. Also, the spirits lure people to there mansion which means that they don't leave it so it's okay to stand outside of it as long as you don't go in. Okay, let's continue the story now cause I'm tired of explaining. I'll do some more later.

* * *

The monster raised it's claws a prepared to swing them down on Hinata. Hinata was sitting down breathing deeply when she noticed a shadow next to hers onto the floor of the shelf. She turns around to see the creature and rolls aside to avoid its claws. She rolls of the shelf and lands upside down in an empty barrel below her. She tries to get out, but is stuck and can't get out of the barrel. The monster jumps down next to her and swats the barrels side making it fly through the door used to enter the storage. 

Hinata tried harder to get out of the barrel as she felt herself rolling along the ground. She hears a noise made by the monster as it jumps into the air and falls down upon her ready to jab its claws through the barrel into her. She felt an increase in speed and realised she has started rolling downhill. As soon as she starts roll downhill she hears a thud in the ground as the monster missed her barely and got its claws stuck in the ground. It makes an angry gurgling sound as it sees Hinata rolling away.

Hinata rolled for quite a while until the barrel hits something and shatters into several pieces. She gets up and staggers around as she tries to regain her sense of balance, but falls back down because she is too dizzy from rolling however fall she rolled. After she recovers her senses she looks around and finds herself in what looks like the backyard of the mansion. She crashed into an old tree that had know leaves and was a rotting as mold chewed it down.

Hinata walked around the yard searching among the stuff for anything useful. She saw busted lawn ornaments, a dried up fountain, and a vegetable patch that was invested bugs and rotten from age. She hurried passed the vegetable patch because its smell was unbearable. She finds a toolshed and opens the door. She does a quick survey of the inside and was about to leave when she finds something that catches her eye.

Hinata rushes into the shed and picks up the object to examine it more closely. It was a piece of orange clothing that looked like it came from Naruto's outfit. She sniffs it and smells the cologne on it that Naruto's been wearing recently thus confirming her suspicion. She puts the cloth in her pocket and leaves the shed.

Hinata starts walking through a section of the backyard that is lined with row after row of tombstones. She felt creeped out as she passed by the stones wondering whose they could belong to. She stops when she feels something moving beneath her feet and lifts them up to examine the ground, but finds nothing. Suddenly, the ground beneath her starts rumbling loudly.

Hinata falls down because she is unable to balance herself. The rumbling stop for a moment, then the ground in front of her tears open as a new monster comes out of the ground in front of her. This monster was at least 8 feet tall and 4 feet wide. It has grayish, decaying skin, thick arms with three fingered hands, legs that were small and only useful for standing, and white eyes the size of baseballs set over a mouth with four teeth like a hippos.

It raises an arm and swings it to strike Hinata. Hinata manages to roll out of the way to avoid it and gets up to start running away from it. The monster monster uses its arms to run after Hinata. Hinata is slowed down by her injuries, but still manages to stay a significant distance ahead of the monster. She looks back at the monster to see that it was starting to catch up to her because of the stride it made with its long arms.

Hinata turns to look forward just as she bumps into an old well and tries to regain her balance to keep from falling in. She regains balance and turns around to face the monster. The monster slams its fist into the ground in front of her causing her to lose her balance again and lean toward the well. She screams as she falls into the well right before the monster takes of the covering of the well with its other hand.

The monster stares into the well see nothing but blackness. It walks back toward the graveyard that it came from presuming the girl was gone. Meanwhile, Hinata layed at the bottom of the well in a world of pain from what the fall did to her injuries. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up to the top of the well. With covering gone, the moon shone down onto Hinata. She guessed that she was at least 150 feet into the ground. How she survived the fall, she had no idea.

Hinata inspects the cell phone and flashlight to find that they survived the fall. She struggles to get herself to stand and after much effort she gets herself to stand. The well had a 7 foot radius which gave her some room to breathe. She walks to run wall and starts to scale it toward the top. She has to fight hard against the pain to keep from losing her grip. After she gets to about 40 feet she slips and tumbles down to the bottom.

Hinata groans in pain and struggles to get up again. She starts climbing again to get to the top. She gets about 70 feet before falling down again. She gets up and tries again. When she gets to 110 feet she feels her grip starting to weaking. She tries to hold on, but her grip slips and she falls to the bottom again. This time she is unable to get up. "N-Naruto..." she said silently as she stared at the moon from the bottom of the well.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Read the next one to see what happens to Hinata. Read and Review please! 


End file.
